Penguinz0
Charles "Charlie" White (born: ), better known online as Penguinz0, or Cr1TiKaL, is a YouTube commentator who has received critical acclaim for his dry humor and repetition in the usage of the words "nipple" and "titties", which has become synonymous with his character. He is often regarded as one of the "funniest YouTube commentators", being ranked first by the percentage of votes in the "Top-ten" website, under the category of "Funniest YouTube Commentators". He is one of the four members of the Official Podcast, along with Zealot, Huggbees, and Kaya. About His earlier videos focused primarily on tutorials and performing glitches on shooter games, such as Battlefield and Call of Duty, though his videos have evolved into gameplay and commentary on various types of games. He is most known for his deep, monotonous voice and absurd humor. He used to upload 1-2 videos a week, but that has since changed as he now has more time to create videos. He has stated in multiple videos that he is 5'6ft or 1.68m tall. History Penguinz0 first joined YouTube on May 7, 2007. Following a brief period of time, he uploaded his first video on August 5 in the same year. It was titled "gears of war jetpack glitch (NO Standbye or lag switch) AP" and its main topic was on the performance of a glitch in the video game "Gears Of War". His video received little attention and he made a few other videos which followed by a video on a montage of his sniping in video games and a short series of videos attributing to Halo 3, Gears Of War Series and Bioshock. These videos all gained little reception and attention. He gained brief popularity on his first video where he actually commentated over it, which was "Aliens vs Predator Let Rock Achievement Guide". His low voice was noted by several YouTubers who had watched his video and praised his notable "deep voice" and "seriousness". Cr1TiKaL allegedly took note of his performance in the video and began commentating over several videos, though they mainly focused on tutorials and were more solemn. His first brush with humor was touched on in his video "Battlefield BC 2 Hilarious Round Saving Destruction", which was about an accident in the video game, Battlefield Bad Company 2, which he considered humorous. He would later upload several videos concerning humorous moments and periods transpiring through Battlefield Bad Company 2. His intentional sarcasm in expressing humor over commentating developed over a string of videos, which he entitled the "Fun Tactics". They consisted of mainly humorous and ludicrous methods of protection and assault. His first video in which he completely focused on delivering humor in the form of insults and sarcasm through commentary was a video titled "Modern Warfare 2 Ground War 1-20 Gameplay and Commentary". He deliberately delivered a hilariously bad performance in playing a Ground War of Ream Deathmatch in the multiplayer category of "Modern Warfare 2". In his content, he repeatedly insulted players who killed him while poking fun at himself and repetitive use of self-encouragement in which he praised himself while also using mild forms of criticism. The video, as a result, gained wide critical acclaim and performed better than his early videos in terms of views. He will later cover a variety of video games while commentating over Call of Duty games with the same "terrible" performances. Rise In Popularity His videos had gained high critical acclaim following his commentaries over video games. They were often praised as "hilarious" and "sarcastic" and several YouTubers claimed to have cried out of laughter. However, his audience expanded at a rapid rate after he uploaded a video titled "The Most Difficult Game Ever Created Gameplay and Commentary". In the content, he commentated overplaying the online computer game titled "QWOP" and associated it with the "hardest game he had ever played". The game's goal was to control the movements of an athlete to produce a running stance in order to complete a dash. Cr1TiKaL repeatedly lashed out at the game itself and the production while attempting to move the character but fail. Cr1TiKaL's primary focus was on sarcasm, commentary and insult as he attempts to complete the game. The video ended with him failing and cursing the video game. The video eventually gained popularity and Ray William Johnson took note of the video and reviewed it, establishing the humor and praised Cr1TiKaL's sense of insults and association with the word "nipple". The video's view count subsequently raised at a drastic rate and Cr1TiKaL earned a huge number of views, along with his number of subscribers increasing at an exponential rate. Career Several rumors and claims attribute Cr1TiKaL's relation to a partnership with an unknown source of a company. He is allegedly being paid in relation to his videos and topics but uses the money to pay off charities. His first note on charities was highlighted upon on his video concerning "Charity", in which he discusses his financial matters and his motive to give money to charities. He also confirmed that he was not being paid to make his videos, though rumors will eventually rise about him establishing a partnership with another company after his videos on charities were made, which focuses on his "philanthropy". He has since ceased donating to charities after looking into the history of the charities he donated to, found most of the money he donated wouldn't go to the charities, but instead into the pockets of the organizers. He confirmed this during multiple interviews with guests on the Official Podcast. Since 2018 he began broadcasting on https://www.twitch.tv/moistcr1tikal. He used to Stream on YouTube, but became afraid of Moderation and lack of communication between him and Support. He Streams games and watches chat suggested videos. Just Cause 4 During his Just Cause 4 stream on Twitch and Youtube video, a plane flew right into a tornado and almost crashed Cr!TiKaL watching the entire thing laughing, wheezing and snorting the entire time saying "What Sick mad man flew his plane in the tornado"? The entire stream and video he was laughing because of how funny the entire video was. Style Cr1TiKaL is widely known for his usage on colorful, vulgar descriptions and "creative curses". He has also been associated by a wide range of audiences with the word "nipple", due to his excessive habit of voicing it out whenever he encounters a problematic situation in a video game he commentates over. He previously covered a small range of first and third person shooters, though he currently plays a variety of video games that had gained cult followings in the public and often blatantly describes them through sarcasm. He often uses sarcasm to deliberately praise and criticize video games' points and values in morals, often subjecting himself to experimentation with the video games' environment. His dry humor is often subjective to the topics of the video games, though his usage of vocabulary and reactions are considered universal in his range of video games. He is also noted to "not fear anything", due to his subtle responses/reactions to typically terrifying scenarios in video and indie games, though he was once shocked by the sudden swift appearance of a leaf in a "Medal of Honor" video game commentary and several of his subscribers have jokingly teased him ever since with such points and reminders. Anonymity Cr1TiKaL is known to rarely interact with his audience, with the exception of videos and series. He rarely replies to YouTube comments, despite his active use of replying in his earlier videos. When he replies, it is often towards questions that highlight the importance of his videos and his replies are often abrupt and brief. In his video entitled "Messages", he claims he often replies to YouTube private messages. However, a Reddit page has been made based around him, and he sometimes posts or reply to posts there. His real-life status is also often debated furiously upon his subscribers, though a video gained notoriety among his subscribers after it highlighted Cr1TiKaL's apparent "face", when the link is clicked through his FaceBook profile and is connected to a photograph in an album that depicts a teenager in a large shirt with tattoos scribbled on both of his arms, and he is making a supposed "gang" symbol. This has sparked off large debates over whether the teenager is Cr1tiKaL. Cr1TiKaL has not responded to the photographs. In the video "Paint the Town Red Gameplay and Commentary" Cr1tiKal mentioned posting a snap chat story a day of himself playing the recorder, then proceeded to post his snap chat username in the comments. Several fans claim to have been added by him and have spread a video and a photo. It has been confirmed that this is indeed him and since posting the snaps he has gone on to post many more, confirming further that it is genuinely him. In multiple Official Podcast episodes and in Twitch streams, he confirmed the rumor that he has abandoned Snapchat. His reason being a disliking of an update he claims "ruined it". On March 5, 2017, he uploaded a video "10 Years on YouTube" in which he revealed his face, after a warning for viewers that may have wanted him to stay anonymous. Since then, he began to slowly feel more comfortable showing his face in videos, and as of 2019, many of his videos in which he talks to the camera are just stills of his face. The stills are provided by Youtube, as he doesn't produce his own thumbnails. On his streams, he also has a face cam on, letting viewers see his reactions during gameplay and his recent "Just Chatting" Streams. From his 2017, in a video previously mentioned, his anonymity has been abandoned since, and he regularly uploads videos of his face talking into a webcam. Real life Little confirmed information has been attributed to his character and life, in recent years he revealed he lives in the Tampa, Florida metropolitan area with his girlfriend. Over the years he has opened up about his personal life, revealing both his dogs, his girlfriend Tiana, and even his dad in videos and streams from 2018 onward. In a "Black Ops" video, he claimed to have "gone to school, paused the recording, and returned with straight A's", which started a debate as to whether he is still young enough to go to school or was simply an implication of sarcasm. He once mentioned being in his senior year of college, in a snapchat. He graduated from the University of Tampa in 2016. On his video "Aliens vs Predator Let Rock Achievement Guide", a comment was found by the user xTwistedHitsx, which read "damn charlie your voice got deep" which may be evidence towards Penguinz0's real first name. This was later confirmed by the text in the video "I still can't think of title", where the game saves in Charlie's user profilehttps://youtu.be/3xgy4BL01_E?t=5m27s. There have been several cases of people digging deep and finding out his true identity, but for his own privacy, this information will not be posted on this article. If enough internet searching is done, his identity can be found. In his Five Nights at Freddy's video, he tells the story of when he was 19, he accidentally urinated in a girl's mouth when he was receiving fellatio, but stated their relationship still continued after that. On September 20, 2015, Cr1TiKaL officially revealed his real name to be Charlie in the video "About Me".https://youtu.be/094p-cfItds?t=2m2s This confirmed previous theories that Charlie in the credits of Lucius II was referring to Cr1TiKaL. On January 15, 2016, Cr1TiKal stated that he was 21 in one of Huggbee's live streams. The live stream is titled "Everything is great with Cr1TiKaL" and he said it 02:04:05. Huggbee's live stream account is Thelonen00b. In early 2016, he mentioned that "university was starting back up again" on his Snapchat, implying he was in university. On May 7th, 2016, he graduated. On June 14, 2016, he talks about his OCD, what he went through with it, and how he dealt with it since he mentioned it in a video two months earlier. One of the "Rituals" he did was watching the film "National Treasure" every night while he fell asleep. On December 12, 2016, his profile picture and banner had finally changed. One of the reasons for this was because he believed it was the last remnant of his struggle with OCD that he needed to get past. On March 5, 2017, he uploaded the first video of his face in the video "10 Years on Youtube". On July 1, 2018, he uploaded a video called "51 Hour Roadtrip", which showed more of his relationship with his girlfriend Tiana. Contact Cr1TiKaL created a Twitter account that he previously used only for posting proof of donations, but is now much more active on. He also has a Gmail account where anyone can ask him anything. Cr1TiKal has also revealed his snapchat "big_moist". He has a Twitch under the name moistcr1tikal. He currently has no other public accounts. Trivia * In Penguinz0's "More Messages" video, it is revealed he voices an American Slob and American Cultured Tourist in the simulation game Tropico 5. * Penguinz0's favorite single-player game is Psychonauts, while his favorite online game was City of Heroes, which was shut down. * Penguinz0 briefly stated he is older than 19. * Penguinz0 seems to show respect to all YouTubers. Though in a recent video (YouTube Drama), he proclaims The Syndicate Project and Keemstar about how Syndicate responded to a recent situation. * Penguinz0's grandfather is known to pull out his genitalia whenever he visits. * Penguinz0's stamina doesn't last long. * Penguinz0 doesn't drive a Volvo. * Penguinz0 is a college graduate. * The penguin was Penguinz0's favorite bird, hence Penguinz0. * Penguinz0 once starred in a Funhaus gameplay video. * Penguinz0 Like's the fact that Pewdiepie jerked off his cat. * Penguinz0 once crashed the Runescape economy through his love of monkey nuts. * Officially made the best joke ever. (refer to Bored Burgers joke on the official podcast) * Penguinz0 was once signed to Maker Studios, but has since terminated his contract with them and uploaded a video expressing his grievances about the company * Penguinz0 mentions in the video Worst Apology on Youtube that he is 5'6 feet tall. * After a year, Penguinz0 finally laughed at a video game because a plane flew straight through a tornado. * Penguinz0 has reached 1 million subs twice due to losing 1 million when he was about to get 2 million. * Penguinz0's farts are pathetic. * Penguinz0's is waiting for Half-Life 3. * Penguinz0's is an Ed Edd n Eddy fan. * Penguinz0’s wheeze's and laughs like Jerma985. * Penguinz0 released a song with The Gentlemen on April 9, 2019, titled “2019 Guy”. * Reached 1 billion views on May 13, 2019. * Proud cuck, letting friends clap his girlfriend's cheeks, such as Andrew has confirmed in his video "2019 Guy". * As confirmed by "The Time I went to Tampa General Hospital," Charlie resides in Tampa, Florida References The Official Podcast Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRD7N-Zrj2DMPlFktUo5BRduSyCxu8nZy This page was created on December 14, 2012 by ReacherGolesh. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views